Happy Halloween
by SachiNyoko
Summary: Kingdom Hearts crossover. Anything can happen on Halloween. ::Complete::
1. Chapter 1

"Now you have to do it," said a seventeen-year-old girl with shoulder length, reddish hair. In this hair she had clipped two fake cat ears, which bobbed every time she moved her head. Black face paint covered the tip of her nose, whiskers traced out across both cheeks. Black gloves adorned each hand, disguised to look like cat paws.

"Do I _have_ to?" The other girl scrunched her paint-free nose at her companion. The redhead placed a hand on her hip, and the sleeveless bodice accompanied with black tights. A fake tail could be seen vaguely weaving behind her legs. Her face creased into a scowl.

"We had a deal." The previous girl sighed, pulling her golden blonde hair from its twin buns. The tresses fell to her butt, brushing gently against the bunny tail attached to the back of her identical bodice, in white. Her hands reached up and placed the headband on her head, the pair of attached bunny ears perfectly erect on her head.

"It was a joke at the time, Kairi." The blonde whined. The newly dubbed Kairi remained unaffected as she handed over the white paw gloves with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, Usagi, now it's a reality. I'll get our shoes, the boys will be here soon." Usagi watched the redhead's silhouette disappear through the doorway, black tail swaying with each step. Her slender hands slipped in each glove, still studying her reflection in the mirror. '_He's just going to laugh at me in this_.'

A brunette girl bounced from the bathroom to her left, coming over to share half the mirror space. Usagi looked her friend Selphie over with a bit of envy. Her costume consisted of a normal, non-revealing ninja outfit. She smiled and said, "Usagi, your stalkers are all going to die of nosebleeds."

"Thanks for the warning." Usagi rolled her eyes at the laughing brunette. "I'll just walk in behind Kairi and they can attack her first. Then I'll slip by unnoticed and hide in the bathroom for the rest of the night."

"Aw, Usagi. Don't worry, Riku can protect you." Selphie grinned, nudging her friend in the ribs. The cynical look on the blonde's face only darkened as she adjusted her ears.

"I doubt it. He'll be too busy staring at Kairi, too." They both flinched, eyes darting in opposite direction toward the walls. In the silence, Kairi's mutters drifted from the other room as she searched out their shoes. Selphie reached over and grabbed Usagi's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Usagi, Kairi and Sora are together now." Before the teal-eyed girl could continue, Usagi said, "Which leaves me as the leftovers. You don't have to cheer me up, Selphie. Just enjoy your night."

"I found them," Kairi announced triumphantly, returning to the room with black and white high-heeled boots in her hands. The blonde accepted her white pair silently, turning her head slightly so Kairi couldn't read her expression. The redhead had a bad habit of it, and she at least didn't want to spoil her night.

It's not that Usagi didn't love Halloween. She may venture far enough to declare her favorite holiday for all the candy and costumes. Even the ridiculous costumes her and Kairi dared each other to wear didn't bother her too much. It was just...

The blonde finished buckling her boots and stood, sending one last glance at the mirror when she heard the doorbell echo through the house. Her stomach fluttered briefly, and plummeted to her feet. Still, she followed the two cheerfully chattering girls downstairs, and hovered near the bottom while they crossed the room to answer the door.

Kairi chose to open it, and the blonde knew Sora stood immediately on the other side, for she flung herself into a hug and half disappeared from the doorway. As the brunette boy followed her inside, she noticed his pirate costume and offered a grin to return his own. In that moment, however, he looked down and finally registered what the redhead beside him was wearing. His face burned such a deep red that she had to choke back a laugh.

Selphie's laugh drew her back to the door, and the source of her amusement stood out easily. Tidus strode in, or more like waddled, dressed up perfectly to resemble their school's principal. He shifted the pillow stuffed under his coat and grinned at the girl beside him, obviously satisfied with her reaction.

Usagi forgot her mirth completely as the final member to their party walked in the door. He brushed stray strands of his silver hair from his eyes, fake fangs poking from his mouth as he sighed at the sight before him. She knew he didn't want to come. She wished now she hadn't begged him to.

"I'm glad you talked him into it." The blonde turned her head toward the smiling Sora, and couldn't help but smile back. Sora had that effect. "He's been sorta depressed, you know? Ever since..."

Usagi lightly touched his arm. None of them liked to talk about the past, about their travels, about...the keyblade. He shook his head before the bright smile returned. The blue-eyed girl shooed him back to Kairi, giggling at the red that immediately covered his cheeks.

Her gaze subconsciously turned back to Riku, only to find his aquamarine eyes almost boring a hole through her. The heat splashed over her like a bucket of water, but when she blinked a few times, he was looking at Kairi. Just as she expected he would, with that same expression of care.

"We're going to be late," Selphie proclaimed, looping her arm with Tidus and dragging him out the door. Sora followed the example, though taking Kairi's arm a bit more gently than the zealous brunette girl, and followed. This left Usagi to turn her nervous blue eyes back to Riku, cheeks still aflame, and wait for him to do something.

He looked slightly tense himself, so saving him the mortification of walking arm in arm with her, she tugged the cape of his outfit gently and started their walk out the door. The blonde closed and locked the door behind her, and ambled alongside Riku in silence, decent length behind Kairi and the others.

"You look good," he stated, after a long stretch of silence. The color in her cheeks, previously dimmed to near nothing, returned with a vengeance. To her further embarrassment, her mouth dropped open unceremoniously, and he laughed at her reaction.

"Um, you too," Usagi muttered, wishing she could simply melt into the ground and evaporate to nothing. The group ahead had stopped and turned, startled by the sound of Riku's laughter.

"We better not let them fall too far behind. They might just slip off into the night together," Selphie teased from her spot in the lead, winking at the flustered blonde playfully. They continued, Usagi turning her head and looking out into nothing, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

'_He did compliment me_,' her mind gently prodded. She cut her eyes to the right to glance at him. He stared nonchalantly at the back of Sora's head as he walked, but his eyes jumped suddenly to the lighted up gym just ahead. Usagi turned to look too, blue eyes held to the brightly lit neon sign, declaring '_Happy Halloween!_' in large orange letters.

'_Well Wakka certainly went all out. Who knew he was into the dance committee stuff?_' The blonde grinned to herself at the thought of her tall, orange-headed friend. As they all approached the gym, he waved them toward the front door, past the line of people buying tickets.

"Right on time, the music just started, ya?" He grinned at them and led them inside. All the bleachers had been pushed into the wall, leaving a wide, wooden floored area. The walls had been covered in black paper, so the whole room looked like night. Halloween decorations hung everywhere, and loud music blared from the speakers all around the room.

Selphie immediately led Tidus toward the dance floor, but it didn't take the couple long to figure out they would have to remove his pillow to dance properly. As the song changed, Kairi and Sora joined the two, leaving Usagi standing beside Riku, alone, her hands twitching nervously.

"What's wrong?" Usagi jumped slightly, her widened eyes falling on Riku again. He elaborated, "Your hands are twitching. You do that when you're nervous. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," the blonde lied, turning her head to watch her friends dance and dreading the night ahead.

**xXx **

Hey, welcome to Sachi-chan's Halloween Special! Now don't have a heart attack, I plan on finishing this tonight when I get home. Until then, throw some reviews my way? I know it's a bit sloppy, but it's a spur of the moment fic, going to end next chapter. Until tonight, Happy Halloween!

-Sachinyoko


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, you're more spacey than usual." Startled from her reverie, Usagi turned toward Riku, blinking. The music suddenly shifted to a slow song, as she processed what he said moments before. "I thought you wanted to come to this thing."

'_Right, I did beg him to come. I haven't said anything for the last half hour. He must be bored senseless._' The blonde sighed, and responded quietly, "I'm sorry. I thought I did."

"Come on," Usagi felt a jolt run from her head to her toes as Riku grabbed her hand and pulled her with him toward the door. "This party is lame anyway."

"Uh, y-yeah," she shakily agreed, her head bobbing up and down as she surrendered to his lead. After they passed through the flailing crowds, now dancing wildly to a techno type beat, and made it out the door, Riku never released her hand. Usagi couldn't unstick her throat enough to even ask where they were going.

A few minutes later, she found there was no reason, for she knew the path by heart. Accepting his helping hand, she lowered slowly into the boat, praying she wouldn't flip it being clumsy and drench them both. Thankfully, she made it into her seat and stayed quiet as they headed for their favorite haunt.

Riku didn't retake her hand once they climbed onto the dock, so she followed a few steps behind as he walked towards his favorite place on the island, and hers as well; the paopu tree.

When smaller, Sora, Kairi, Riku and her would meet there every morning to watch the sun come up, and at night to watch it set over the ocean. Always a shorter girl, Usagi could never jump up like the others and proved much too clumsy to climb up. So every day, Riku would pick her up and place on the tree before he climbed up himself.

Even so, it surprised the bunny when a warm hand rested on each side of her waist and hoisted her up onto the slanted trunk of their favorite tree. With a slight jump, he took up the spot next to her, unaware of the fierce red color that highlighted her cheeks.

"This brings back memories," Usagi commented softly, fondly, realizing they hadn't adhered to their old ritual ever since they all returned to Destiny Island. No matter how they tried, things couldn't be as happy and carefree as back then. Her eyes sparkled against the moonlight as she watched the ocean ripple, letting the familiar view drain the tension from her completely.

Finally, the blonde turned toward her old friend, whom she'd had a crush on a large chunk of the time they'd known each other. As long as that time, she recalled faintly, he had feelings for her friend Kairi. Not that she resented the redhead for anything, the two were close enough to be sisters, but it still hurt. All the time Riku spent looking for her, risking his life, blurring the lines between good and evil.

So many sacrifices, and the whole time she had worried for his safety, he didn't think of her once. Blinking herself back to reality, she realized that Riku had been staring intently at her this whole time. For good reason, because in her daze, her blue eyes never wavered from his aquamarine, and they were a bit too close for comfort.

"**AIE**!!" Usagi yelped, unable to control her shock. The sudden commotion caused her to lose balance, a further proof of her klutz nature, and she began a slow motion tumble to her doom; or what felt very much like it in her panicked mind.

Desperate, she lashed out and grabbed the nearest thing, Riku. Instead of aiding her in becoming steady, the force of her falling weight pulled him off kilter. The slow motion switched to hyper speed, and at the end of it all, Usagi had pulled a bristled Riku to the ground directly on top of her. Not to mention, she'd already been uncomfortable in her bunny costume.

A small whimper rose in her throat as he shifted, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Still their faces were inches apart, her arm clenched around his neck, soft wisps of silver hair tickling against her cheeks. All the blood rushed to her face, she could hear her heart hammering against her chest, aching.

"Bunny," Riku mumbled, his voice low and soft, his eyes burning a hole through her. He hadn't called her that in so long. The blonde felt her heart burn like it was on fire, her emotions overloading, wanting to cry and laugh all at once. "You should know--"

"I already know." Usagi interrupted, her eyes closing automatically. The tears singed at the back of her eyelids, begging for release. "I know you still love Kairi."

"I don't." Her blue eyes flew open in shock, forgetting about the tears they held at bay, which escaped from the corners of her eyes and disappeared somewhere into her blonde locks of hair. "I don't love Kairi."

"But all the things with Maleficent, and," she couldn't locate the words. The shock overwhelmed her. She blinked stupidly up at him as he considered her with analytical aquamarine eyes.

"Yes, I wanted to save her. We're like a family, all of us together, and Sora, he's my friend and he loved her." Riku paused, seeming to struggle over his own words. Finally, he turned his eyes down to hers and said, "I would've come for you first, but I knew you were safe."

"Riku," Usagi sniffled, but couldn't ebb her tears, "What are you saying?"

It took a pause before he finally said, "I'm saying that I love _you_, Bunny." Complete silence followed his words. Usagi knew she stopped breathing, but every part of her brain stopped functioning. Before she knew it, Riku ducked from her grip and scrambled off of her, mumbling an apology.

Everything happened so fast. Despite her clumsiness she made it to her feet. Her hand reached out, fingers just grasping the hem of his cape as it fluttered out behind him. With all the strength she could muster, she tugged him backwards. This time he kept his footing, but Usagi threw her arms around his waist from behind.

"Don't go," her voice came as nothing more than whine. Riku gently released her grip and turned to face her. His aquamarine eyes searched her face as he waited for her to speak. "Riku, you idiot. I've _always_ loved you. Always."

His hand brushed against the side of her face, carrying off a few stray tears in the process, and tilted her head up. Usagi froze when his lips claimed hers, marveled how forcefully, and yet, gently he pulled her closer. It took a split second for her to melt into his arms, returning the kiss she had been dreaming of for years.

Sometimes it's funny how a dream can never live up to a reality.

"Hey Sora, where are Riku and Usagi?" Kairi asked her brunette boyfriend. Sora glanced at her, and then around the room, grateful he could finally look at her without blushing like crazy.

"I have no idea." He mused, though the twinkle in his blue eyes suggested he could think of a few places. Kairi scrunched her nose in confusion, then laughed when Sora wrapped an arm around her waist and brought them face to face.

"Maybe they finally got together." She breathed, her blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"It would be about time," Sora agreed, closing the remaining distance between them.

"Aw, get a room!" Selphie whined from behind them. They both had to break away from the kiss, laughing to their hearts content. Sunrise would find a vampire and a bunny wrapped up in each others arms, covered by a thick cape for warmth, under a certain familiar tree. And when they woke up, they may well share a paopu fruit for breakfast.

**xXx**

Ah, mush.

I hope you enjoyed Sachi-chan's Halloween Special! Happy Halloween everyone! Stay safe, and may you get a whole pillowcase full of candy. Those really big, fat pillows that are mushy and comfortable so you want to lay them over your mattress and pretend like you're sleeping on clouds. -dreamy sigh-

Please review!

-Sachinyoko


End file.
